Optical analysis devices which test a fluid sample for selected particles, constituent elements or other characteristics, are well known. The fluid sample being tested is typically contained within a translucent container, such as a clear glass or plastic capillary or cuvette, which is in turn held in position by an associated sample holder, also known as a capillary holder or cuvette holder.
The optical analysis device carries out an analysis such as dynamic light scattering, where an optical source such as laser light is focused throughout the container and into the fluid sample. The laser light scatters on particles in the fluid sample, and the scattered light is then collected by light collectors disposed at specific angles relative to the laser light. The scattered light fluctuates based on the concentration of the particles in suspension and their random Brownian movement. The optical analysis device thus generates a spectrographic analysis of the fluid sample based on the scattered light.
However, as the optical device performs such an analysis, the quality of fluid sample contained in the containers may decrease or the spectrographic analysis may provide erroneous results. Further, when platelet concentrate is the fluid to be stored and tested, the storage container for such platelet concentrates cannot be clear plastic or glass, and therefore a sample of the platelet concentrate has to be extracted from the main storage container or reservoir and placed into another compartment that is suitable for optical testing. However, this transfer of sample by non-invasive means such that the sample remains sterile is difficult, often time consuming and costly. There is therefore a need for a device which will permit the simple transfer of a fluid sample into an optically suitable sample compartment.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved container for use in the testing of fluid samples.